


Эксперименты МакКоя трибблам не игрушка

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Визуал от M до E [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Medical Torture, Mirror Universe, Mirror Universe (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Визуал от M до E [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903060
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Эксперименты МакКоя трибблам не игрушка




End file.
